


Many sins in one angel

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha James Griffin (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dominance, Double Penetration, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Power Play, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Two Alphas and one omega.Dominance is their game. It was Keith’s fault for bonding two opposing alphas who likes nothing more to win him over.





	Many sins in one angel

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: When you want to make another power trio and there is none, then make your own and run with it. 
> 
> XD. And hence, this was born.

His movements were heavily restricted. No matter how much he tries to speak in complete sentences, it came out less coherent than before. He could sprout out single words separately. 

 

His arms felt numb from constriction, but his body felt warmer and sweatier by the seconds. Unable to move his legs, his toes curled from sensory overload coursing through his veins. 

 

They were hungry. Very hungry alphas. 

 

Nipples are swollen red and abused from their hard suckling and biting. It was still so wet and warm from their hot mouths as they continue to drink his oozing lactational sweet liquid. 

 

Keith choked back on his saliva with his head tilted back as he tried to endure the overstimulating onslaught to his overheated body. He was pinned securely by two Alphas. 

 

His two Alphas with contrasting traits. 

 

There were two separate, but control hands continue to administrate with great teasing as they conquer his sacred spot. 

 

One hand, no larger than his own by two inches, have been stroking and pumping his harden cock in slow, agonizing pace. As if it was admiring the shape and texture of his twitching cock. Of course, he was given no release. A thumb would come plug his head as it only leaks, but no spray. 

 

And there was another hand, large enough to cover one side of his pec muscle, was exploring around slick drenched folds. Pinching and rubbing before sticking a finger then two inside. Every few strokes, a fingernail would gently scrape his inner wall. 

 

“Alphas!” Keith screamed from third finger, but whimpered when he was deny again for release. 

 

“Greedy little omega you are.” The Alpha spoke with low and smooth accent. 

 

The other Alpha chuckled in delight. “He is. So, so greedy. He’s not satisfied with one, but two Alphas. How ever we are going to punish you.”

 

Keith whimpered again. His mind still clouded with arousals of his two Alphas. 

 

“I guess he’s not satisfied with just little ol’ me. A human alpha must not be enough for him.” 

 

Keith shook his head. It was not true. Not true at all. He loves him. It was Keith’s fault. He didn’t fully understand his hybrid biology enough to control his urges. 

 

“You can’t simply blame this fiery omega for not wanting someone as experience and alluring such as myself.”

 

The other Alpha looked up and narrowed his eyes with determination swirling inside. 

 

“Oh. It’s on,  _ Your majesty.  _ We’ll see who Keith likes best. I’ve known him longer to understand.”

 

“You may have, but I have what he needs for his hybrid lifestyle.” He matched his eyes with a glinting grin. “He will enjoy my cock more than your bite size,  _ little leader.” _

 

Keith wished the bed would suck him in and buried deep inside its feathery confine to hide. He watched their heated gazes at each other before directing back him.  

 

He gulped. 

 

His body instinctively sank back further from their gazes. 

  
  


_ Predator gaze _ . 

  
  


And he was their prey. All set and ready to be eaten by them. Who was idea was it to bond with to Alphas? 

 

_ Oh yeah _ , he thought. It was him. 

 

He made an indigenous squeak when he was forced up on his knees and sandwiched between two differential body size. His face became so warm and red when he felt their cockheads kissing against his slick entrances. 

 

_ It can’t be. _ He thought. He had taken their cocks separately before, but never together like this. Was he able to handle them?

 

“Keith enjoys my  _ bite size _ perfectly when he sucks on it. He doesn’t have endure something large like a full blown cucumber such as yours.” He smirked. 

 

Why do Alphas have to be so egotistical about their cock size? They are just cocks.

 

The other Alpha’s brow twitched. “At least, this  _ cucumber  _ go can further inside and sedate this omega to the brim. He loves being full of my great seeds.”

 

Keith closed his eyes and moaned from their dirty and egoistic words. 

 

“Well well…”

 

Keith squeaked when lavender hands snaked across his chest from behind. Same goes with his back from nude arms. 

 

“It seems we might have another common ground,  _ Lotor. _ ”

 

“We do,  _ James. _ ”

 

He should have listen to his teammates and Kolivan about having two Alphas. Correction - two bonded Alphas. 

 

“Please.” His voice slightly trembled. “Be gentle.”

  
  


_ That wasn’t supposed to come out like that!  _

  
  


He wanted them to stop and think rationally. Think about if he can handle their two cocks. But no, his stupid omega inside went gleeful of the thought. No care of physical well-being for him for the next day. 

 

He gasped with pupils dilated. 

 

He felt it. 

 

Their heads kissing slowly inside his slick entrances then pulled out before repeating the process until he was half deep. 

 

“Alphas!!” His hands gripping on the James’ shoulders in front. “It’s too much!”

 

Sweet words by Lotor whispered into his ear from behind with gentle strokes in his hair. Chaste kisses placed softly on his temple. 

 

“You’re doing good, Keith.” James’ hands massaged his thighs and up to his waist to relax their omega. “Relax and breathe. We may be hungry to eat you, but we want you to enjoy it too.”

 

He gave low whimpers, but nodded as he followed his instructions. 

 

“That’s it, little one.” They were careful to pull him down due to size differences. “You are close. Very close.”

 

Keith had believe their cock size were about the same, if not, an inch difference when he had them. But now, with both slowly moving in at a snail pace, he can really tell the difference. 

 

James’ cock was smooth and bulby at the head. A nice sized mushroom head he could get lost in licking and sucking on. James was right. It was easy for him to enjoy and teasing him when he wants to come. He doesn’t have to gag as much and he wanted to see the MFE leader beg for release. 

 

Lotor, on the other hand, was a different kind of mushroom. A gift of the gods he might say with thick ridges and leathery texture. It took awhile for Keith to get use to, but he became addicted. Exploring different ways he can make the Emperor of the Galra Empire weak to his knees. 

 

It made him swell in pride as an omega and as Keith. 

 

And he did it. He was able to take their cocks ball deep. The real challenge will be when they begin to move and the pace of their thrust. For now, he was accommodating their sizes and letting his muscles recognize them once again. 

 

“Let the fun begin.” His Alphas purred in each ears as they move.

 

Lotor looked lazily at his abandon tablet with logs of several missed messages just to find out what time it was. He can deal with them later as it was his time away from duties anyways and a good deal of recharge. 

 

“Keith wasn’t lying when he mentions how you would like to tease nice and slow.” James plopped his head in his head while sleeping on his side. 

 

Lotor quirked a brow. “Is he now comparing our ways with him?”

 

“No.” His fingers stroking away Keith’s bangs. “He finds it enduring with how  _ I  _ like to tease him. In my own way.” He looked up. “Leaving already,  _ your highness _ ?”

 

“Unlike you, I have an Empire to rule and does not understand the meaning of personal time off.” Lotor buttons his coat. 

 

“Sad.” He feigned disappointment. “At least, give Keith something to linger on before you leave as much I prefer you just go away.”

 

Lotor chuckled. “I would say the same when Keith wants to spend his alone time with me.”

 

“How do we even agree to share with this greedy, fiery omega in the first place?”

 

“My thoughts exactly and let’s keep our personal thoughts to ourselves.”

 

“Right. I don’t want to hear why. All I care about is Keith.”

 

Lotor walked over and bend down to give a quick kiss on his omega’s forehead before leaving. As he was halfway in the threshold of the door, he cocked his head with a grin . 

 

“At least, that is our only common ground.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
